


[Podfic] Pine: A Bedtime Story

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, ITPE 2019, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trees, almost a fairytale AU, lunberjack/carpenter OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from jolach:A woodsman, a craftsman, the old story of shaping and being shaped.Duration 0:19:23
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Pine: A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pine: A Bedtime Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777756) by [jolach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolach/pseuds/jolach). 

### [Podfic] Pine: A Bedtime Story - with music

Duration: 0:21:06 (incl. 0:02:31 freetalk)

Music used is The Way by Bonnie 'Prince' Billy ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGyh3hT4BCA)).

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rtc3fqsbl0ptan5/%5BHRPF%5D%20Pine.mp3?dl=0) | 9.98 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/pine+a+bedtime+story/%5BHRPF%5D+Pine_music.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m7h5q2ekajvpvfi/%255BHRPF%255D_Pine_music.m4b/file) | 9.87 mb. 

###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.

| 

### [Podfic] Pine: A Bedtime Story - no music

Duration: 0:19:23 (incl. 0:02:31 freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fbapsfv4ik9a2de/%5BHRPF%5D%20Pine_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) or [zipped mp3 file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0350.zip) | 9.22 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/pine+a+bedtime+story/%5BHRPF%5D+Pine_nomusic.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n05bwadg73bfhh4/%255BHRPF%255D_Pine_nomusic.m4b/file) | 9.06 mb. 

###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.  
  
---|---  
  
### 

Thank you to jolach for giving blanket permission to podfic in their permission statement! Thank you to the ITPE mods for running another fantastic exchange!

\- - -

This was recorded as a treat for growlery as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019. I obviously had an AMAZING TIME recording an entire soft podfic about trees, I hope you have an equally great time listening <3

\- - -

Please also check out Annapods' fantastic version of this podfic! ([Link to AO3 page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683493))

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️


End file.
